The Forgotten Quest
by Iska Anoron
Summary: Merry and Pippin go on an adventure to find the Entwives. Hard to understand if you haven't read the books. R&R!
1. Beginnings and Foreshadowings

Author's Note: I have wanted to write this story for a long time ad not the least reason is my love for Hobbits. Ever since I heard of them I was fascinated by their strangeness and yet similarity to us, their love for food and drink, song, and warm bed at night. I also thought that the Ents should eventually find their Entwives, and one night I put it all together, and decided to substitute Gandalf's wizard-place with Radagast, who is more of an animal-creature type. For all copyright reasons, I do not own Lord of the Rings and all of these characters are from that series. Any similarity to real life events, names or places is completely coincidental and unintentional, unless you are comparing the events in this story to those in LOTR.   
  
For those of you who have been following along, I wrote this story last year (8th grade) and everything was going great. Then my computer crashed and this story, along with all my other works, was gone. I then abandoned this story and finished 8th grade, keeping it in the back of my mind to finish someday. Well, that someday is today! I have uploaded all four chapters onto my computer (they were saved on Fanfiction!) and discovered a written version of Chapter 5 in my old Spanish notebook! So, Merry and Pippin, my favorite dynamic duo, are back in action! Here is the story with some editing and changing. May I present to you...  
  
The Forgotten Quest  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck awoke one bright April morning to the sound of birds upon his windowsill. They chirped happily and loudly, as if glad that he had finally arisen. For a moment, Merry was reminded of Faramir and his ability to control both men and beast. Merry's mind raced as he remembered his old quest with the Ring…from the council in Rivendell to the Houses of Healing and kind King Théoden. His heart sunk at this thought, remembering the death of the wise King of Rohan. He saw the battle flash before his eyes: the Rohirrim fighting the orcs and Southern men, the arrival of the Captain of the Black Riders…Merry shuddered, but he remembered the rest as if it was yesterday--Snowmane, the King's horse, fell upon poor King Théoden, crushing him while the Rider stood over him laughing…then the Lady Éowyn revealed herself. Merry's arm went cold suddenly, recalling how he had thrust his sword at the closest part of the Rider: the back of his knee. Éowyn had then stabbed him between ghostly crown and headless cloak. Merry gulped at the memory and got out of bed.  
  
The Houses of Healing, he remembered, had worked wonders for him. And it had been marvelous to see Pippin again…speaking of whom, where was that Took? They had been through much together, practically the whole Quest of the Ring. They had even gone through Fangorn Forest together, and had met Treebeard.  
  
"I should dearly like to see old Treebeard again. I wonder if he's found the Entwives?" Merry said aloud to himself. "He did say that they would've liked the Shire…and I can't blame them; I love it too." At this, he looked fondly out his window again. The Shire was a fair country, and Buckland not the least of it. Maybe not all hobbits appreciated the Brandywine River, but the Brandybucks did; and even the Tooks had not truly hated the water. "Yes," Merry sighed sadly, "the Entwives would have liked the Shire. I wonder where they are, and if they are indeed here? Wouldn't that be a strange adventure: searching for the Entwives!" He laughed softly, and decided to pay a visit on Pippin; they hadn't seen each other for two days at least, and he missed him almost as he might have missed his own brother.  
  
"Pippin!" a voice called from behind the door. "Pippin, my lad, come let me in! It's Merry!"  
  
Peregrin Took looked instantly where Merry's voice came from. "Coming, Merry!" He hurried over to the door and hastily opened it for his dearest friend. "I'm terribly sorry…I've got the tea going in here and you won't believe who's arrived!"  
  
Merry looked at his friend and laughed. "You said that when you invited Frodo Baggins and Bilbo and all his Dwarf friends over for tea! I was surprised then, but I most likely shan't be surprised now!"  
  
Pippin smiled knowingly. "Of course, yes, but this is different." He led Merry into the living room where Gandalf the White sat at the table smoking his long pipe. Merry instantly recognized his old friend and cried aloud: "Gandalf!"  
  
Running to the Wizard, he embraced him and smiled happily. Gandalf laughed and hugged him, ruffling his curly brown hair. "Ah, Merry, my dear hobbit! It has been long since we've met. Three years at least!" He released Merry, who pulled over a chair and sat down. Pippin sat down on the other side of the Wizard.  
  
"He arrived not ten minutes ago. Wouldn't you know Gandalf well enough to arrive at a hobbit's hole just in time for tea!" Pippin exclaimed, laughing merrily.  
  
"So, Gandalf, what news from Gondor? And Rohan? I want to know how Éomer is doing!" Merry asked eagerly.  
  
"And Strider! Or King Strider I should say! How is he doing?" Pippin added.  
  
"My, my, hobbits are never rid of their thirst for knowledge! Where to begin?" Gandalf laughed. "If I did not know better I might have thought hobbits were an adventurous folk, always wanting to know about far-off places! But few hobbits have seen the sights you have, and few ever will. Now, then, where to begin?  
  
"Life in the West goes on much as it has this past age. Éomer is doing well in Rohan, and may perhaps have another King of the Mearas, for Shadowfax may give him a son; also I hear he has an eye for the daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Éowyn is to be wedded to the Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and they shall reside in fair Ithilien. Aragorn, or Strider as you know him, is now accepting his responsibilites as King with his wife, Arwen Undómiel. He has many things to organize and bring back, such as territories and landmarks--Minas Morgul is to become Minas Ithil, Tower of the Moon, once again.  
  
"Legolas was there with his father Thranduil to negotiate treaties and such with the King Elessar, as he is now known. Legolas rode back to Mirkwood with his father; after which he plans to return to Minas Tirith and meet Gimli. I hear that they plan to visit Fangorn and the Glittering Caves beneath Helm's Deep.  
  
"Gimli has returned to the mountains to finish his…creation. He has made something to hold the Lady Galadriel's gift to him: three strands of her hair. He still treasures it as the fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth, although I know not if the other dwarves agree.  
  
"And you know what has become of Frodo and Sam here in the Shire better than I have." Gandalf was interrupted by the teapot whistling. "Tea!" Pippin cried with a start, falling off his chair.  
  
As Pippin poured tea for Gandalf, Merry, and himself, Merry summarized what had been happening in the Shire since Gandalf last visited. The wizard was very interested in Frodo's doings, (which were not many) perhaps because Frodo had handled the Ring for so long. He laughed when he heard that Sam had not changed at all, although his wife Rosie had born him several children. Pippin's and Merry's lives were still cheerful, still colorful, and still full of memories from their adventures. Gandalf was not surprised.  
  
"Have you spoken with Treebeard?" Merry asked. "What has he been up to?"  
  
At the mention of Treebeard, Pippin started and exclaimed: "Old Treebeard! I had clear forgotten about him! Yes, yes, what has he been doing?"  
  
Gandalf laughed at Pippin's surprise and replied, "No, my dear lads, I have not seen the old fellow since our adventure with the Ring. I have not heard any news of him, save rare tidings from Radagast."  
  
"Radagast?" the hobbits inquired.  
  
"Ah yes, you have not met him. He is a wizard much like myself, save he has a different Color and appearance. His order is Brown, not White as I am nor Grey as I was. Radagast has more dealings with birds and beasts than of hobbits or history, although he does know of the Halfling people." Gandalf drank some of his tea. "He at one time dwelt at Rhosgobel, near the borders of Mirkwood, and I often do not see him for many years at a time." Merry and Pippin listened politely, but were disappointed that nothing had been heard from Treebeard.  
  
Gandalf, Pippin, and Merry discussed and debated for several hours. It was near evening when Gandalf stood up.  
  
"I am afraid, my dear hobbits, that I must depart now. I must return to Gondor and be sure King Elessar does not let the city fall ere my return," Gandalf laughed. "Shadowfax will take me there swiftly enough; nevertheless, I must depart now to have time to visit Frodo and Sam and still arrive before too much time has passed. Farewell, Meriadoc and Peregrin! I hope to return to the Shire soon." With that, Gandalf bid them good-bye and strode out the door. He whistled, and a powerful horse, strong and swift, galloped to him. It was pure white, and stopped before the wizard and allowed him onto his back. "On, Shadowfax!" Gandalf cried, and the snowy stallion sped away faster than the wind.  
  
"I wish there was a Shadowfax we hobbits could ride!" Merry said. "Although he'd need to be shorter!"  
  
"I don't!" Pippin replied, remembering his long, uncomfortable journey with Gandalf upon Shadowfax as they rode to Minas Tirith. "Horses are not for me!"  
  
I awoke to the sound of a blackbird singing. It was not yet morning, but in that tense silence before the Sun rises. I turned east to the Sun. We turned more often to the East now that the Shadow over the morning was passed. The Sea was a beautiful sight, but it was full of salt and we did not like it. There were plenty more rivers that are better for drinking.  
  
The others awoke soon after I; they often knew exactly when the Sun rose. Perhaps it was something to do with being connected with nature, but I did not know. There was often a sad air that hung around us all like some kind of thick fog or forest drapery. It was full of memory and sorrow; for we all knew what we lost. We all had been there. But no matter how we thrust ourselves through the fog, or pushed at the drapery, it would not let us pass and continued to hang over our heads and shoulders, keeping us from happiness and return to our homeland.  
  
As I stood facing East, I thought of the others. Some were beginning to fade; they moved less and talked less and thought more. If we all think more, I thought, we will soon all fade and there will be none left to return, if ever we do.  
  
For our story is a sad one. We were happy in the forest, but the Orcs came; they came with fire, they came with axes: gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Traitors and usurpers, curse them! And we fled. Three of us succumbed to the fire. We fled West, for they came from the East and we are not fools to flee to more fire and danger. We traveled many long days, and past many creatures that paid us no heed as long as we hid with the trees. Finally, we found a river much like to our old one, and we followed it to a large forest, also much like our old one. Indeed, it had many similar trees found nowhere else but in our forest. It made me wonder if maybe they were not connected at one point.  
  
We have been in the New Forest for many long years; ever since we fled from the Orcs. We left our families, our gardens, and our homes behind. But since we left behind our husbands, there can be no young ones. We have been doomed to live in the New Forest, and eventually wither and die like the many trees that have done so before us.  
  
Our tale is a sad one, but as I stood facing East and the Sun rose, filling my vision with colors of red, gold, and orange, it filled me also with hope: a hope that had not filled my heart ever before. And I thought: perhaps our tale has not ended. Perhaps our tale will have a happy ending. 


	2. Meetings and Decisions

Today's bit of info: There really is a Brandywine River! It is in Pennsylvania and it branches off the Delaware River. Go to http://cfpms.ucf.k12.pa.us/uhistory/brandywine.html for more information.  
  
The Forgotten Quest  
  
Peregrin Took put down his book as he heard a knock on the front door. "Who could it be at this time of day? It's not even tea-time yet!" he said aloud. He sighed and turned back to his reading. Whoever was outside the door knocked impatiently. He grumbled unhappily and put his book down. "Coming!" he called to the door. He opened the door and there stood someone that Peregrin Took did not expect.  
  
At first, it seemed to be Gandalf, but then Pippin realized it was not Gandalf; for this traveler wore brown, and had more color in his skin than Gandalf and Saruman. He had a brown beard with flecks of grey and white; and his hazel eyes were friendly, like the eyes of Gandalf, yet they showed less wisdom and more knowledge. He carried a wooden staff from some unknown tree, and it held upon the top a carving of a bird that Pippin had never seen before. Pippin blinked.  
  
Noticing the staff, he exclaimed, "You must be a wizard! You're not Saruman, are you? No, wait, he was killed…well, you're not Gandalf, that's for sure…" Pippin trailed off, confused.  
  
The visitor laughed. "No, I am not Saruman, and I am not Gandalf. I am Radagast, and my color is Brown. I am searching for a Meriadoc and a Peregrin. Do you know where I may find them?"  
  
"Well, I'm Peregrin, Pippin, if you please; Merry's off in Buckland, you'll have to continue down the Brandywine to get to there. Are you a friend of Gandalf? Or were you a friend of Saruman?" Pippin asked, not wanting to invite in a stranger until he knew whose side the stranger was on.  
  
"I am a friend of Gandalf, and I was a friend of Saruman until he began to meddle in the Dark Lord's affairs and got himself caught in the War of the Ring," Radagast replied. Pippin squinted up at him suspiciously, but Radagast's eyes showed honesty. He smiled.  
  
"Oh, good! Please, come in, come in!" Pippin opened the door so Radagast had room to stoop down and enter the hobbit-hole. "Any friend of Gandalf should be a friend of mine, as Sam would have said anyways. I remember now: Gandalf told Merry and me a bit about you. It's not quite tea-time, but if you stay a bit then you'll meet Merry; he's coming over for tea today."  
  
Radagast smiled and thanked him, and stepped into the hobbit-hole. Hobbit-holes are very comfortable, even if you are too tall to be in one, so of course Radagast was very pleased to have been invited in; and if he was not, he was afterwards. He sat down at the table while Pippin hurried around the kitchen trying to find something for his guest. Finally, Pippin sat down, and Radagast smiled.  
  
"You said Saruman was killed?" Radagast asked him.  
  
"Yes. He had been ruining the Shire, and so Frodo–Frodo Baggins, that is–told him to go and never return. His…servant, Grima Wormtongue, stabbed him in the back, but Grima fell with four hobbit-arrows in his back. We are not Elf-archers, but even Merry has learned to handle a bow and arrow," Pippin explained proudly, laughing at his own example of Meriadoc Brandybuck. He then continued: "And you said you were supposed to come look for Merry and me? Who sent you, and why?"  
  
Radagast nodded. "I was passing through Fangorn—lovely forest, really—and happened to come upon an Ent. Treebeard, he said his name was. I had not seen an Ent for a long time; so long, that even Treebeard thought it was a long time. He asked what tidings I had from the world outside Fangorn, and I told him of the War and the destruction of the Ring by a halfling.  
  
"At this he started. 'Halfling…hoom, hobbits, you say?' he said. 'There are two hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin, of the Shire. They visited Fangorn once. They promised to look…hroom hoom…for the Entwives. If you can, visit them and send back word if they have found them yet…the time of the Ents will soon be over if they are not found.'  
  
"He seemed very sad as he said this, and I could not help but be sympathetic. Treebeard told me that this Shire was away north and west, so I journeyed there and ended up here looking for Meriadoc and Peregrin," Radagast concluded, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Old Treebeard's still after those Entwives! If I had a moment to spare, I would go off and find them for him, but I am so busy–" Pippin was interrupted by a knock on his large, round door. He jumped up. "See? Oh, that's Merry! Teatime already? My how time flies –" he trailed off as he hurried to open the door for his friend.  
  
"Pippin, my lad!" Merry smiled as he greeted an apparently disheveled and rushed Took. Pippin smiled and let him in. Merry stepped into the hobbit-hole and looked around the familiar home. He knew it like the back of his hand, and almost as well as his own hobbit-hole by the Brandywine. Yes, he knew every single bit of this hobbit-hole; after all, he had been here almost every day for tea since the War of the Ring ended (and when Merry wasn't at Pippin's house, Pippin came over to Merry's). From the bedrooms (where he sometimes spent the night) to the living-room, from the kitchen to the old man sitting at the table–Merry started. Old man sitting at the table? At first he though it was Gandalf, for the two were very similar. There was the same look of deep wisdom in this man's eyes, and the same style of cloak that he wore. Yet it was not Gandalf, for Gandalf wore colors of grey and white (according to his Order), while this man wore many shades of brown, save for the hints of age in the greys and whites of his beard and hair. Merry's eyes widened.  
  
"And who might this be?!" Merry asked, startled, suddenly realizing why Pippin had looked so surprised. The stranger stood up, bent due to the height of the ceiling, leaning slightly upon a wooden walking stick with a strange bird upon it. Looking at Merry, the old man said: "Master Meriadoc?"  
  
Merry was completely baffled, but recovered his wits quickly, being reminded of the need for secrecy and security with strangers upon his travels. He stood tall and put his hands on his hips as if addressing a young hobbit who had given him what Sam called "sauce." "Pippin, who is this fellow? You haven't been letting in ruffians have you?" Merry inspected the stranger. "You aren't Gandalf, are you? No, you are much different, and Gandalf never wore brown. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He looked back and forth between the stranger and Pippin, confused.  
  
Radagast chuckled and Pippin clapped a hand on Merry's shoulder. "Merry, this is Radagast. He is a Wizard, like Gandalf, but he is different. Gandalf was Grey, and then he was White–that's higher, now–but Radagast is, ah, Brown. He is a bit lower, if I'm remembering correctly. Remember Gandalf told us a bit about him the other day? Well Radagast and Gandalf are friends, and Radagast just came in from Fangorn with Treebeard –remember him? I did wonder how he was doing–and anywho, Radagast has just come from there! Treebeard told him to stop by, always thinking of friends, he is…and we really ought to help him out you know; after all he could have crushed us like termites out there in Fangorn, but he didn't, and look where we are today! So, Radagast was just telling me the latest tidings from the Ents; don't you remember them Merry? Remember when Gandalf told us a bit about Radagast?" Pippin concluded, looking eagerly at Merry.  
  
While Pippin explained to Merry, his eyes got wider and wider, and finally he had that look on his face as we all do when we finally understand someone. As Pippin talked about helping Treebeard, Merry nodded in agreement, and when Pippin concluded he smiled broadly. "Of course I remember, Pippin!" He laughed. "You know I always pay attention when Gandalf talks, in case he tells of some big affair that's going to happen and if I don't listen I'll miss it! Like Strider and that Arwen he married, or Faramir and Eowyn–I wonder how they are doing?–or Eomer or Treebeard! I do hope he finds the Entwives," Merry ended sadly.  
  
Radagast chuckled again, sitting down. "So I have found Masters Merry and Pippin. I have brought Treebeard's tidings…"–Radagast repeated the Ent's words for Merry–"And I am afraid that the Ents will disappear from this Middle-Earth if the Entwives are not found soon. This is the Age of Men, but I do hate sad endings, and even though Men will dominate and other races will fade, they will not fade immediately. I do think it would be good for the Ents and Entwives to be together before the end."  
  
Merry and Pippin sat down at the table, and Radagast sighed. Pippin suddenly remembered the tea, and as he stood up, Merry stood up also. "Yes, Treebeard deserves to have his Entwives back. After all, he is not evil or cruel–although he did do a number on Isengard. The Ents are going to, well, fade away, like Radagast said." Merry sighed, and sat down again. Radagast nodded in agreement. "But what can we do? We're just two little hobbits—"  
  
"—Who survived the War of the Ring and are soldiers of Rohan and Gondor, and one of those two little hobbits helped kill a Black Rider; whose best friends went up into Mordor thinking the same thing and destroyed a Lord so Dark that the bravest men quailed before him," Pippin interrupted. Merry looked up at him. "These two little hobbits," he continued, "can go out on a small adventure for an old friend and find his Entwives. Merry, it won't take long; we'll go out and look and be back in time for dinner!"  
  
At this Radagast looked up at him, surprised. Having not met hobbits before, he did not know as well as Gandalf what they were capable of. "I do not think you shall be back in time for dinner," Radagast replied, "but this would be a very kind and important thing that you could do for the Ents. You have already changed Middle-Earth; but Ents do not…participate as much as other races. It would take a great deal to change their lives, but I am sure that this would mean a great deal to them. Fangorn would be…" Radagast tried to think of a word to describe their utter gratefulness. Failing, he continued, "You would be considered saviors of Fangorn and of the Ents. A friendship with the Ents may come in handy sometime. Think about it."  
  
He paused, letting this sink in. Merry's eyes grew wider and wider, and Pippin half-smiled, thinking. Suddenly, Merry stood up. "Count me in, Radagast!"  
  
I was tending the gardens as I do always, when Wandlimb called me. She spoke more slowly than usual, which was odd. She told me of times when the world was young to lighten my heart, and she told me of our husbands. My heart was rekindled with hope, and my thoughts from this morning returned to me. We have become too hasty, we have. There has been great need to speak quickly, and many of our words in our beautiful long speech have become abbreviated. I told her this, and she spoke softly, using the long words instead of abbreviations and contractions. It made me smile, and I was happy for a time.  
  
I walked among the trees that used to be tall and strong, and dared to go to where the forest thinned to the New River. We thought there might have been some of the Old River in it, for it was similar in taste but did not make things grow. The strange creatures who live here do not go near the River unless it is necessary, and when that is the case most feel uneasy in the crafts they have created to master the water. When one falls in I cry, for these things have no respect for the River, and have not learned to swim (being smaller than I, this is necessary, for they cannot wade in the River) and once they fall into the water they rarely ever resurface. It makes me sad, but I watch them still.  
  
I dared to venture into the open, in hopes of seeing the Golden One. She always brought hope and comfort to me. I stood watching, waiting, when I heard clear singing from over the hill. It was not Elvish, for the Elves do not sound so merry when they sing. This voice was feminine, and it was glad, and my heart rejoiced. I had little need for serious songs; my heart was heavy often now with tragedy and sadness. Then I was happier, for it was the Golden One, and I hid between the trees in case she was not alone. But she was and she came into the forest, and she comforted me, as she always does.  
  
We talked and sang and danced, and I was jealous for she moved more freely than I. She brought hope to my heart, and knew of my deep sorrow, for she too was in love, with a man I had seen only once and never met. The Golden One was known well in these woods, for she shared our love for things that grow, and she often helped us in the gardens and talked to us with her soothing words. She was wise and powerful in her own way. It was truly quite remarkable, how she never was hasty and knew our ways well. She never told us her true name, as we never told her ours (our names are much too long to say in her speech, so we shortened them for her). She was fair-haired, so we called her the Golden One and she liked it. She said it was similar to her true name and at this, we were satisfied. But she never stayed long, and after she comforted me, she bid me good-bye and left the forest.  
  
The Golden One did not live far, but it was outside of the forest and she had her own gardens to tend. The Sun was setting then, and I watched it from beside my favorite tree and thought of the prophecy that stated that we will find our husbands when we have both lost all that we now have. I thought of what we now have and wept. 


	3. More Decisions and Descriptions

The Forgotten Quest: Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, I know this chapter is about half as long as the other ones, but they decide where they're going, which is pretty important so that's okay.  I loved writing the part about the sunrise….  I want to be an Entwife!  Oh yes, the term 'silent cloud' is from the Beatles song 'Julia'…very inspiring song, really.

                        ***                  ***                  ***

            Radagast sat back.  "Good.  Now all we must do is prepare for the journey and—more importantly—decide where to go first."

            Merry and Pippin's smiles faded.  They had not the slightest clue of where to travel.  Radagast raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  After a short silence, he looked at them.

            "Any ideas?" he asked.  Merry looked at Pippin, who shook his head.  Radagast sighed.  "Think back to every word Treebeard said to you.  There may be clues in his words."

            Merry leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.  Pippin sat back and looked away.  "Well…he did say that the Entwives would have liked the Shire—" Merry mumbled uncertainly.

            Radagast nodded encouragingly.  "That's a start."

            Pippin leaned against the chair's arms and added, "What was her name…Fim-something—" Merry looked at him curiously.  "—Treebeard's Entwife!  What was it now…Fim-_something_—" Merry frowned.  "—Fimbrethil!  That is what it was.  We ought to ask for her; after all, she's the one Treebeard wants, especially, anyways," Pippin said.  The others nodded and there was another short silence.

            "Fangorn is marvelous…no other forest like it.  Of course, Greenwood is wonderful too, and slightly similar to Fangorn…but Fangorn is older, and more mysterious," Radagast commented slowly.

            "Greenwood?" asked Merry.

            "Mirkwood.  The Elves are renaming it."

            "Similar to Fangorn?  _Mirkwood_?"  Pippin questioned.

            "Yes, the two were connected once upon a time, and there was a huge forest that stretched from Mirkwood to the Shire, 'tis said."

            Merry sat up suddenly.  "To the Shire!  Pippin—" he turned to his friend "—Wouldn't the Entwives want to go to a place similar to Fangorn?"

            Pippin frowned, not catching on.  Merry pulled out a map of Middle-Earth and spread it on the table.  Obviously, something in his mind had clicked into place.  He continued, eyes glittering with excitement.  "There was a forest that joined Mirkwood and Fangorn long ago," He pointed to each forest.  Radagast leaned forward to see the map better, his eyes smiling and shining like the sun.  "It spread all the way to the Shire," He pointed to it.  "The Entwives would like a forest like Fangorn, don't you think, Pippin?"

            Pippin looked at the map closely.  "But, Merry, there are no forests in the Shire—" He looked where Merry's finger pointed.  There was Michel Delving, Hobbiton, Buckland, and Bree, which had hobbits in it, even if it was not part of the Shire because it was on the other side of—_the Old Forest_.  Pippin stared up into Merry's eager face.  "The Old Forest!  Merry, that is the only forest near the Shire!  It must have been part of that big forest long ago, so it is like Fangorn, a little bit, anyway.  That's where they must be!"

            Radagast smiled in that way that adults do while pretending that they already knew something a child has just pointed out.  Merry looked at Radagast, as if checking his guess.

            "The Old Forest, if I am correct, _was_ part of the massive forest the covered most of Middle-Earth long ago.  If it was once connected to Fangorn, then the two forests could be similar," Radagast said.  "I do believe that the Entwives would like it."

            At the same time, both Merry and Pippin burst into huge, triumphant grins.  Pippin laughed suddenly.  "Do you think that the Entwives are the reason everyone's scared of the Old Forest?"

            "No," Merry shook his head, "Entwives aren't terribly scary, unless you think they're talking trees—which they're not, of course.  But Ents only step on things, I suppose.  I'd say the real reason is because of things like Old Man Willow."

            Pippin nodded, but his smile faded at the memory.  Before the hobbits had even gotten to Bree, they had had to go through the Old Forest.  They had sat down to nap, and Pippin had awoken to find himself half-inside a willow tree, apparently trying to eat the hobbits.  They had been saved by Tom Bombadil, a merry and musical man who lived in the Old Forest and happened to be walking by when he spotted the hobbits in trouble.

            As if reading his thoughts, Merry said, "Maybe we'll even get to see Tom Bombadil again.  You know, Radagast, he was not even affected by the Enemy's Ring.  He just acted like it was a simple trinket anyone could be carrying," he chuckled.

            Radagast smiled broadly.  "I have met Tom Bombadil before," he commented, "a long time ago.  But I have not met Old Man Willow.  I assume we should stay away from him on our travels."

            "Yes we should!"  Merry replied quickly.

            Pippin smiled.  The sun was low in the sky, and would soon set.  "Now that we know where to go, all that is left is to prepare for our journey."  Looking through the window, he added, "Let us begin with that first thing in the morning."  The others nodded.  Pippin suddenly stood up.  "How very unhobbit-like of me!  I have clean forgotten about dinner!  Merry, could you show Radagast the guest bedrooms?  If we are going to start first thing in the morning, you should stay here overnight.  You two get settled while I whip something up!"

                        ***                    ***                    ***                    ***

            Another beautiful sunrise began as that great, glowing orb rose from the ground, enlightening the night.  Rays of light touched the world, gently filling everything with pastel colors, bold colors, and nameless colors.  Solar beams slowly turned the whites and greys to blues and greens, and the blacks became browns.  Darkness—which had crept unbidden here hours ago—was driven back by the purity and brightness of the light, and shrank away to merely shadows, which also disappeared as the sun slowly rose higher into the sky.  It was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen, surpassing all the others.  It felt magical, uplifting, and—most of all—hopeful.

_            As I stood watching the light creep upon the silent clouds, I felt happier than I had been in a long time.  _If only I could bottle this happiness, _I thought, _and when I am sad, I could uncork this bottle and release the happiness into the world.__

_            It was beautiful, but the sun—all too quickly—rose above the low-lying clouds and filled everything with color._

_            My sunrise was over._

_            The last early rays sent tingles up and down my body, and I breathed deeply.  The fragrant aroma, gently scenting the air, filled my mind, calmed my limbs, and refreshed my soul.  My mind and thoughts soared through the skies and heavens above, but I was brought back to the earth by a soft voice behind me, calling my name.  At first, I thought it was my beloved, but it was Her, the Golden One._

_            She had been watching the sunrise from behind me.  She sighed, a combination of happiness, longing, regret, hope, sorrow, and awe.  I smiled.  I could not have said it better myself._


	4. More Meetings and Tellings

The Forgotten Quest: Chapter 4

**Author's note****:** I don't own any of the characters or anything like that, you  all know that already.  Some of the landmarks in the Shire are messed up, I know this, so please don't leave any messages telling me this, I am well aware of it! But I'm too lazy to fix it.  The Misty Mountains are actually full of goblins, but 'orc' is the hobbit word for such creatures.  I'm sorry this took so long to get out…I'm writing a story for English too, which I'll post eventually.  But this chapter's finally done, so read and review!

                        ***                    ***                    ***                    ***

            Pippin awoke to a beautiful sunrise; so beautiful that it made him want to sing.  He had awoken a tad earlier than he had wanted to, but it had been worth it.  He sat up and stretched, humming an anthem from his travels in Gondor.  What a lovely dream he had had…Pippin smiled, ready for the day.

            "Radagast, put your staff against the wall, or something; there is no need to carry it around with you all the time.  It is rather large… what is that bird at the top?  I have never seen one like it before.  And what wood is it made from?  Beautiful material, that is," Merry's inquisitive voice sounded in the kitchen.

            "No, no, a wizard's staff is more important to him than any other possession.  I like to keep it around me.  It has become a habit, carrying it around with me all the time," Radagast's voice responded.

            Pippin blinked, and then suddenly remembered the previous night's events.  Hurrying into the kitchen, he found Radagast the Brown—exactly as the night before—standing over Merry, clutching his staff tightly while Merry peered at it (trying to discover the wood it was made from).

            "Peregrin Took, you sleepy-head!  I've been up for half an hour at least!  I thought you'd be nearly as excited as I am, being a Took and all," Merry scolded, laughing.

            "Meriadoc Brandybuck, the sun's only just risen!  I am _not_ a sleepyhead!  And I'm _more_ excited than you are!" Pippin laughed.  Radagast watched in amusement.

            Merry opened his mouth as if to reply, but was stopped by Radagast.  "If we are going to the Old Forest, we had better leave early.  After all, Merry only guessed that the Entwives were in the Old Forest; they may not actually be there.  Unless you two want to be searching for a year and a day, I suggest we begin soon."

            Merry closed his mouth, and the two hobbits nodded.  Pippin hurriedly got breakfast ready, while Merry and Radagast poured over the other old parchments Pippin had pulled out for them.  Merry watched Pippin rush around the kitchen, and commented: "Pippin, you had better slow down!  We are visiting _Treebeard_, remember, so you've got to stop being so _hasty_!"  This was followed by Merry's amusing imitation of Treebeard's Entish.

            After each had had their full (which included seconds and thirds of everything), they began to pack for their journey.

            "Do you think we will need swords?" Merry asked.

            Pippin tilted his head, thinking.  "Maybe.  We should bring some just in case.  Strider still hasn't gotten rid of _all_ the Orcs out there."  Radagast nodded his approval, and handed Pippin a compass.  Merry laid his sword next to his pack.

                        ***                    ***                    ***                    ***

            "Are you ready?" Merry asked.  Radagast nodded, and Pippin smiled his approval.  "Let's go."

            Packs and baggage securely tied around them, the three travelers prepared to leave.  Merry read his note one last time:

            "Dear Frodo, Sam, and whomever this may concern,

            "Master Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master Peregrin Took, and Master Radagast the Brown (he's a wizard) are on an adventure.  We are off to find the Entwives…you do not know who they are, Frodo and Sam, for we met similar folk on our own travels in Fangorn Forest.  We heading to the Old Forest, but we will not be there for the entire adventure.  Please restrain yourself from rummaging through our houses while we are gone!  Thank you, and Good Morning (or Afternoon or Evening, whenever it may be)!

            "P.S. Frodo, keep yourself healthy!  We want to see you alive when we return!

            "P.P.S. Sam, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind keeping our gardens somewhat trim and tidy?  You know better than anyone else that a neat front lawn makes a house look more presentable and all.  Thank you!"

            It was a very hobbit-like letter, straight and to the point.  No fumbling around with fancy words or the reader may just ignore the letter and make off with Merry or Pippin's personal belongings!

            Pippin skimmed it over his friend's shoulder.  "Well, that's good enough," he said.  "Frodo and Sam are pretty bright, they'll be able to understand this."  Merry pinned the note on the door just above the doorknob in the middle.

            It was a beautiful day for a walk.  The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a slight breeze was blowing.  The grass seemed greener, the flowers brighter, and the air fresher and sweeter.  The two hobbits happily pointed out (and explained at length) each landmark they passed to the curious wizard, who listened politely.

            "Look, there is the Party Tree!" Merry cried suddenly.  Sure enough, a small mallorn look-alike sprouted out of the ground on a small hill.  "Bilbo Baggins is the oldest hobbit ever, and is one of the most famousest of hobbits, and that's saying a lot."

            "This is where he had his eleventy-first birthday party.  He simply vanished out of thin air with his magic Ring!  Wasn't really _Bilbo's_ Ring now, it was the Enemy's Ring…but nobody knew it.  Anywho, Shire folk say that during the night of his birthday—September 22nd—he haunts the Party Tree…but that's crazy, because Bilbo's in Rivendell with the Elves!" Pippin explained.

            "The real Party Tree was cut down by the ruffians who took over the Shire while we were off.  But Galadriel gave Sam a box of soil with mallorn seeds, so he planted one here when he went around sprucing things up.  It's small and young now, but it'll grow big and beautiful as if it was born in Lórien, it will!" Merry added.

            "A mallorn tree in the Shire!" Radagast said almost to himself.  "Who would have thought?"

            "Galadriel apparently.  Look, there's New Row!" Merry said.  "The Wild Men ripped it all up, so when we got back we got everyone together, threw out the Men, and fixed it!  Not quite the same as the old Bagshot Row—partly because nobody's thought of a proper name for it—but almost as good."

            "The Wild Men and Sharkey—Saruman—ruined the Shire while we were off—Frodo, Sam, Merry and me—" Pippin explained.  Then the two hobbits proceeded to tell Radagast about the whole Scouring of the Shire and the Battle of Bywater (which you can read about at the end of The Return of the King).  It took a while, but the wizard listened politely, and the hobbits liked him more for it; that is what they would have done in his position.

            Before they knew it, dusk was beginning to fall.  They were almost out of Tookborough and were looking for a place to spend the night.  Merry spotted an inn called the Black Raven.

            The Black Raven seemed a combination of the Green Dragon and the Prancing Pony: it was a hobbit-inn, so of course it was comfortable and cozy.  However, it was in Tookborough, which made it unpredictable.  The Tooks liked adventures, so the conversation was often of far-away lands like the Old Forest and Bree (which were only far-away to Hobbiton-hobbits, who rarely even crossed the Brandywine).  Nevertheless, none of _these_ hobbits had been to Gondor or Rohan, which put Merry and Pippin at an advantage adventure-wise; plus, they had Radagast the Brown.

            As soon as the three travelers entered the inn, all heads in the room immediately turned towards them.  Perhaps it was the sight of the wizard—an old, ragged man in appearance, but who obviously held some kind of power.  Perhaps it was the height of the hobbits, who were clearly a good deal taller than all of the others (thanks to many draughts of the water from the river Entwash).  Perhaps it was their gear: the hobbits had worn their Elven-cloaks from Lórien and carried short swords at their sides.  Perhaps it was a combination of the three; but whatever the reason, Merry, Pippin, and Radagast found themselves to be the center of attention: the room fell silent, and many pairs of eyes widened and stared at the newcomers.

            A short, fat hobbit hurried over, carrying a tray of dishes.  "W-welcome to the B-Black R-Raven!" he stuttered.  "P-p-please, m-make yourselves at h-home!  W-we have p-p-plenty of room available; I'll help you g-get settled as soon as I c-can!  Half a m-moment!"  He hustled off, dishes clattering.

            A few of the hobbits continued their conversation in hushed voices, but most of the room remained silent as Merry, Pippin, and Radagast made their way to an empty table.  They could hear some of the others muttering and whispering amongst themselves: "Queer, yes queer," "Isn't that odd, now?" "Strange, very strange."  As can be imagined, Merry and Pippin felt very self-conscious.  Radagast, who knew very little of hobbits, was only confused about why they considered _him_ strange.

            The fat hobbit returned to them and showed them to their rooms.  After being settled, Merry and Pippin decided to get a drink.  Radagast declined their offer to join them, so Merry and Pippin returned without him.  They were very much reminded of the Prancing Pony; Pippin, remembering his slip, (mentioning Frodo's real name and causing all the commotion when he put the Ring on) made a mental note to watch his words.  They sat at a table not far from a large group of hobbits that were discussing about their adventures in far-off lands.

            "I once went all the way to the Misty Mountains," bragged one hobbit.  "Treacherous, they are, and full of Orcs the size of houses!"  (This was partially true: there were goblins in the Misty Mountains, but they were not nearly the size of houses.)

            "Well I've been to Mirkwood and spoken Elvish with the Woodland King!" said another.

            "You can't speak Elvish, and you've never been through the Old Forest!" replied the first hobbit.

            "Well you've never seen an Orc in your life, and you've never been farther than Bree!" said the second.

            "I've heard that there are huge kingdoms of Big Folk to the South and East," commented a third, "and their wars are going well.  I've heard that there is a new King of all Men."

            "A King?  He'll bring change about quick!  Let's hope he catches those ruffians who escaped after ruining our Shire," added another.

            "Change is no good.  We don't need a King!  Much less a Big Person as our King.  Most likely a thieving ruffian, he is," a grim-sounding hobbit said.

            Merry, hearing this said about Aragorn, grew angry, and turned to the group.  "He's no thieving ruffian!  He's brave and wise and an excellent King!"

            The hobbits glared at him rudely for contradicting.  "Hi!  What do _you_ know about this King?"

            "I know a lot; he's my friend and I've traveled around the world with him, so I should know," Merry retorted.

            "He should," Pippin said, standing up, "because I was there too!"

            The hobbits stared at Pippin and Merry, startled, impressed, and suspicious.  "You went to the great kingdom of Big Folk?  What is it like there?" asked a curious young hobbit.

            "There are two great kingdoms: Rohan, the realm of the horse lords, and Gondor, who's King you have just mentioned," Pippin explained.  "We have been to both and are on friendly terms with their leaders."

            "Yes?" questioned a large hobbit.  "I don't believe you any more than I do these leery fellows, so prove it!"

            Merry drew his sword from its sheath.  His former blade had been destroyed when he slew the Chief of the Nazgul, the former King of Angmar.  When he returned to Rohan, he had been rewarded with a new blade in return for his bravery in battle.  The short sword was elaborately decorated and blessed with various good-luck spells and other enchantments that were useful in battle.  It also bore the shape of a horse at the knob of the hilt, a clear symbol of Rohan.  The hobbits stared at the sword, shining in the dim light.

            "You could have gotten that knife anywhere!" sputtered the large hobbit, scowling.

            "Looks pretty real to me, Harry," said the young hobbit.

            Pippin then drew his sword as well.  It, too, was embedded with the spells and designs of Gondor.  The hobbits were incredibly surprised, and stared wide-eyed at the peculiar blades.

            The innkeeper, who had caught sight of the blades, hurried over.  "Oh m-m-my!" he stuttered nervously.  "N-no fights allowed, p-p-please!  No d-drawn swords allowed!  It's simply t-t-too d-dangerous!"  None of the other hobbits had swords, (actually, nobody had ever brought a blade to the Black Raven before) so the innkeeper quickly made up that rule on the spot.  Above all, he did not want a fight to start, so he tried to stop one before it began.

            "We weren't fighting, we were showing them our swords," Pippin explained, sheathing his sword.

            "Yes, well, d-don't do it again!  I d-d-don't allow fights in here!" said the innkeeper as he hurried off (watching them from the corner of his eye).

            "Hi!  You really did go to the Big Folk-Kingdom?  Were they unprincipled ruffians like the Big Folk here?  Or more rascally and crude, like the Bree-folk?" asked the young hobbit.

            "The people of Gondor and Rohan are brave, principled, and noble, nothing like the Men you mention," Merry replied proudly.

            "Principled and noble?  Are you mad?  Big People are altogether stupid and ignorant.  They're good for nothing fools," said Harry.

            "They are principled and noble, and if it wasn't for them you'd all be dead by now!  They have been fighting off the Dark Lord of Mordor for so long and have had no thanks from any hobbit because the hobbits take their safety for granted.  If it wasn't for men, the Dark Lord would have swept across Middle-Earth and enslaved us all; the eternal, unending darkness would be horrible.  By the blood of Men are these lands kept safe!" Merry shouted furiously.

            "Big People aren't wholly bad," added a small hobbit with a heavy Bree-accent.  "I've seen many a man in my day, and some _are_ fools and rascals, but most are kind, deep-down, and don't like killing or wars or anything.  Some are stupid; the Big Folk of Bree aren't that smart, but they're not evil, and I can't imagine the Big Folk of the Kingdoms are much different, save maybe they're smarter."

            Merry nodded his head in agreement.  Harry growled, slammed his pint on the table, and stormed off angrily.  Instantly the other hobbits crowded around Merry and Pippin, asking them questions about their travels and such.  Eventually they grew tired of it, and returned to their rooms.

            Merry, Pippin, and Radagast woke early the next morning.  They had a quick breakfast (by hobbit-reckoning) and quickly left the inn before any of the other hobbits awoke; they were tired of being peppered with questions, and they were almost at the Old Forest.

                        ***                    ***                    ***                    ***                    ***                    

            _Ill tidings reach me here.  Those foul little black things fled from an army…right into our Forest.  The Huorns became very angry and were hard to c control.  Many Huorns here were restless, and a few have been very bloodthirsty.  A few dared to venture outside of the New Forest to kill the Black ones.  I fear the Black ones, as small as they are, as men fear spiders, for in numbers they are dangerous: I saw Willowstem burned alive when they drove us from our old Forest.  The Huorns do not fear much and neither do I; but many of the trees that were my friends were burned by the Black ones, and I have never been the same since._

_            The Golden One was here again today.  She spoke soothing words to my tired ears, easing my weary mind.  She always has brought peace to my, and she always will.  However, she cannot bring peace to the world; evil is scattered, its leader destroyed, but nevertheless the servants carry out his wishes.  Killing at bay, the Black ones know no peace, no love, only hate and pain.  That is the sole reason for which they were born and bred: murder.  The Golden One can make the world seem right in my eyes…for a while._

_            I might have died of grief if it had not been for she.  She helped us with our gardening; she has enlightened us of the world outside; she has been patient and not hasty; she has explained and solved all of our problems save one.  This problem she cannot solve.  It is impossible.  And the prophecy…it is too much to hope for.  No matter how she tries, the Golden One cannot reunite us with our husbands.  I would rather die than live another day in this loneliness, for there is only such limited pleasure as my garden can provide.  However, she convinces me that there is still hope.  She senses something draws near—she says the time is close.  The time for what, I do not know._

_            Wandlimb grows sleepier day by day.  I am with her day and night.  I fear she shall not wake up in the morning.  Unless something happens, I do not think she will last much longer.  I now dread the sunset and crave the dawn.  The beautiful dawn—how it lifts me with hope…and yet as the day wears on the hope diminishes until it seems folly.  Perhaps I am going mad; perhaps I should simply fall asleep and hope the world turns out right in the end.  Until I decide, I shall linger on, unresolved, until I choose or wither into nothing._


End file.
